naruto_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagemoto Uzumaki
, , , , |image = Kagemoto_(colored).png |imagesize = 300px |caption = |anime debut = |manga debut = ''Naruto: Kage'' Chapter #1 |movie debut = |game debut = |ova debut = |media = Anime, Manga |japanese voice = |english voice = |birthdate = September 21 |gender = Male |species = |age = 29 |status = Alive |height = 170.5 cm |weight = 65 kg |blood type = B |classification = Jinchūriki, Sage, S-rank |kekkei genkai = Raikōgan |kekkei tota = Storm Release, Hell Release |jinchuriki = |tailed beast = Ōkami (Raijū) |occupation = Hokage |affiliation = Arashigakure, Konohagakure, Uzushiogakure |team = Team Kagemoto, Team Kazuki |partner = Shizuku Uchiha |family = Shino Uzumaki (father), Megami Uzumaki (mother), Senshi Hyūga (best friend), Shizuku Uchiha (best friend), Dark Kagemoto (counterpart) |clan = Uzumaki Clan |rank = Kage |ninja reg = |academy age = 6 |chunin age = 10 |jonin age = 18 |unique traits = |nature type = Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release~~Affinity, Water Release, Cloud Release, Hell Release, Storm Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release |jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique, Great Spiralling Ring, Multiple Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Ring, Spiralling Ring, Twin Spiralling Ring, Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Ring |tools = Katana, Kunai, Kusarigama, Flying Thunder God Kunai, Fūma Shuriken }} , renowned as , is the of Konohagakure and the former First Division Commander of the . Having saved Konohagakure from the reincarnated Yajū, he became the and was renowned as the . He was a member of the famous team, Team Kazuki, but soon started his own genin squadron after his leader, Kazuki Nara, became the Sixth Hokage. Kagemoto was also able to wipe out a whole army by performing the coveted Flying Thunder God Technique, earning him the moniker . During all battles, he was feared by allies and enemies alike, due to his extraordinary skills and abilities. Kagemoto Uzumaki hailed down from the Uzumaki Clan, born from Shino Uzumaki, the first jinchūriki of Ōkami, and Megami Uzumaki. Background Kagemoto was born as the son of Shino Uzumaki, the first jinchūriki of Ōkami, and Megami Uzumaki. Kagemoto's parents named him after a legendary shinobi, Kagemoto Senju, in hopes that he will soon be like him. At the night of his birth, Shino and Megami were struggling in a storm on their way to Konohagakure. Walking down the road, two people walked to them and helped them to a hospital. Before she died, Megami told her husband that she loves him and her son and told him to tell the same to Kagemoto. Prior to his birth, Shino promised his wife to protect their son then sealed Ōkami within the child and told the tailed beast to keep him protected from all sorts of danger. Despite what he was told, Ōkami did not fully promise to protect him and said that he'll soon get out of the child and be free. Personality Appearance Kagemoto is a slightly tall, fairly-skinned man who was said to somewhat resemble the Fourth Hokage. Regarding this, he also has jaw-length bangs framing the left and right sides of his face. But despite of this resemblance, Kagemoto's hair is spiky but is colored red, just like many other Uzumaki. And because of his Raikōgan, his eyes are yellow in color. Kagemoto normally wears a black Konoha-nin uniform, a leaf green flak jacket, a black forehead protector, black sandals, and a shuriken holster. After receiving the Hokage title from his mentor, the Sixth Hokage, he started wearing a long short-sleeved white haori overlapping his normal attire, decorated with a flame-like patterns by the lower edge, written with the kanji for vertically written down at the back, and a symbol of Arashigakure at his left arm. As a genin, Kagemoto wears dark-gray pants, blue sandals, blue forehead protector, white shirt, and a light-brown short-sleeved jacket or polo. Abilities According to his father, Kagemoto was said to be the strongest shinobi that ever lived and was stated to be the most skillful one, worthy of earning the "Hokage" title. At a very young age, he was sent to the Academy to improve his ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu skills, impressing several villagers who consider him to becoming one of the village's elite shinobi. As he began embarking on missions, he trained very hard in order to finish each of them with ease. And as a result of his training, Kagemoto was even able to defeat ten Kumogakure shinobi all by himself, rescuing Sāra Hyūga. When he was old enough, he began going on S-rank missions and on critically dangerous battlefields. But instead of him being afraid, his allies and enemies feared him alike, making the opponents retreat immediately as they were ordered to. Even though that he is overpowered, Kagemoto defeated Yajū and his evil counterpart, Dark Kagemoto, by unsealing Ōkami after befriending and taming him. After the unsealing, he suddenly wielded such immense chakra all over his body and also wielded a light-blue shroud of chakra, surrounded by several sparks of lightning. At battle, Kagemoto used all his nature transformations simultaneously, which amazed his alter ego and shinobi watching far behind. Kagemoto's fighting style includes taijutsu combined with ninjutsu and genjutsu, enabling him to have advantage in defeating his opponent. His skills were so advanced that his mentor, Kazuki Nara, said that no one else can surpass him which also made him to give the "Hokage" title to his apprentice. Jinchūriki Transformations in his four-tailed state]] Kekkei Genkai Taijutsu Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Technique Summoning Technique Rasengan Space–Time Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Collaboration Techniques Senjutsu Dōjutsu Raikōgan As the jinchūriki of a Raijū, Kagemoto also possessed the Raikōgan, which enabled him to be quick as lightning and also assisted him in his space–time ninjutsu skills. Divine Raikōgan Having Ōkami tamed, Kagemoto has unsealed the tailed beast, thus giving him the Divine Raikōgan. With this remarkable dōjutsu, Kagemoto was able to travel through space and time, and since he wields Yin-Yang Release, he can slow down a horde of enemies by just looking at them. Genjutsu Nature Transformation Intelligence Trivia Quotes